


She is Already out the Door [Podfic]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The very slightest of ship teases, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: solas: we must not corrupt the spirit with filthy human gendercole: *sees a cute girl* I’m becoming one of thosesolas: no stop–BUT IT IS TOO LATE SHE IS ALREADY OUT THE DOOR





	She is Already out the Door [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [She is Already out the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842120) by [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/pseuds/DragonBandit). 



> This was a project created for Podfic Polygons 2018.  
> The fic was chosen by Opalsong, recorded by RsCreighton, edited by SomethingIncorporeal, and coverart was created by arkadyevna.

Cover Art provided by arkadyevna

| 

##  She is Already out the Door

  


**Author:** DragonBandit  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Editor:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** solas: we must not corrupt the spirit with filthy human gender cole: *sees a cute girl* I’m becoming one of those solas: no stop– BUT IT IS TOO LATE SHE IS ALREADY OUT THE DOOR  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/Polygon/She%20is%20Already%20Out%20the%20Door%20.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842120) | **Wordcount:** 2464  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Misc/Polygon/She%20is%20Already%20Out%20the%20Door%20.mp3) | **Size:** 18 MB| **Duration:** 0:20:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
